Because, you made us this way
by hammer227
Summary: When they come back battered after a rough mission this is what they do, because he made them that way. And they could never be more grateful. Set whenever you like before season 7.


A/N: Have you ever had that feeling of 'OMG I have to write this down before I forget the plot or else I won't be able to do anything else until I get this out of my system.' and usually it's like around 3 a.m. And you just cannot sleep until you actually wrote the whole thing down? Well this is what happened t me last night... Thank you muse, you arrive just at the right time *insert sarcasms here* Took that from Danny?

Anyway it's not beta'd (Didn't want to bother my sweet beta in the wee hours) someday it'll be beta'd, I promise.

Disclaimers: Sg1 is not mine, Jack (unfortunately) neither, Sam we all know to whom sh belongs to (YES, I ended the sentence with a preposition), mistakes and mistype those are all mine though!

Have fun reading and if you liked it please R&R!

* * *

The room was dark and quiet, the little alarm clock on the night stand read some time past two in the morning and the only sound that could be heard in the distance was a dog occasionally barking at moon  
He was lying on his back, eyes closed and for once he was glad to be enveloped by silence and darkness.

The bless didn't last long.

The first thing he heard was a click, then a door being opened and closed, after that the sound of feet tiptoeing in the room, the ruffling of the bed sheets, he then felt more than heard the mattress sag a little, and at last he heard was a deep sigh. He didn't even bother to open one eye to see whoever caused the nuisance.

"You know..." He started off breaking the silence with a voice full of tiredness "I'm not contagious or anything. You can come a little closer if you want."

In the darkness he heard what suspiciously sounded like a chuckle, the shuffle of a body and then he felt suddenly warmth against hi side.

"Sorry... I didn't want to hurt you..." She explained trying t hide a yawn and failing somehow miserably.

"You won't." He reassured her with tenderness, and then asked "How's the gash on the leg?" The concern was evident in his voice.

"It's good, just a little sore and itchy." She answered sincerely.

"And the wrist?" Despite the fact that he was exhausted he pushed it aside and his tone was still full of concern.

"Should heal just fine." She replied snuggling closer to him. "How about your ribs?" This time it was her turn to be worried.

"Still cracked, but I can manage." His breathing was carefully measured, just a little too much air in the lungs and he would see little stars behind his eyelids.

"And the bump on your head?"

"Nothing a couple of aspirins and some rest can't take care of."

Satisfied by his replies and mindful of what he said about his injuries, she lightly wrapped an arm around his abdomen and rested her forehead against his shoulder with a contented sigh.

"This is nice..." He added after a few minutes, the voice low and calm.

"Yeah, it is." She happily agreed wiggling her feet against his.

"Then please, remind me again, why do they have to come here tomorrow and spend an entire week with us?"

She giggled at the question but answered anyway.

"Because, you made us this way."

"What way?" He asked confused.

"A family." She simply stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" This time sincerely dumbfounded.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you've never noticed in all these years." Here tone was incredulous but playful.

"Noticed what?" He could be real dense when he wanted to be.

"The bond. You've created a special bond with each of us and made us a family." She explained and then continued with a more serious voice. "Most of the base at the beginning thought we were just a bunch of screwed up people put together for no apparent reason. But you somehow managed to establish a connection with each of us and what was just a team became friendship and at last a some sort of very weird family."

"VERY weird." He interrupted her with a snort.

"Daniel for example. He has seen you at you worst, you have seen him at his worst and yet you two stick by each other side thanks to a bond forged out of mutual respect and somewhat admiration event though you'll never admit it. Not in front of him at least..." He remained silent but could hear the smile on her voice so he let her continue.

"You and Teal'c share the bond of two warriors, you both have a dark past and you both did things that you'll probably regret for the rest of your life..." She felt him tense a little under her arm but she continued with calm and gentleness "... But you fight every battle with the same strong passion trying to make amend for your past." He relaxed again and turned his head blindly in the darkness until he felt her forehead brushing against his lips.

"What's the bond between you and me then?" He asked curious and intrigued.

His voice low and warm reverberating against her body and his breath caressing the skin of her forehead and cheek made her shiver just a little but she was more than sure that he noticed it anyway.

"Our bond... " She took a moment to collect her thoughts and tried to put them all into words.

"Our bond is built of utmost trust, confidence... and love." There was not trace of doubt, uncertainty or hesitation in her tone, she said the words just as simply as that, and while she spoke the last word he was sure he felt his heart skip a bit.

"All of that is what makes us a family. You taught us to take care of each other no matter what. So that's why the guys are going to spend their week of recovery with us and not by themselves. That's what we do." She concluded satisfied.

Still a little taken aback by her words he brushed his lips against her forehead again and gently kissed the soft skin he found there. He heard her sighs and felt her plant a kiss on his bare shoulder.

"Thank you..." Was everything he said in a whisper.

She knew that, being a man of action, she probably left him at a loss of words but that whispered gratitude meant the entire universe to her. She felt him tenderly cover her arm on his abdomen with his own and he started to lazily trace with callous but gentle fingers little patterns over her skin. She relaxed further allowing her muscles to give into exhaustion and tiredness claim her body. On the verge of sleep she heard him mutter something that sounded like "At least they could have waited a few days before coming over... A couple of days, no big deal, really..." He wasn't really bothered or mad or upset she could tell by the light tone with which he spoke those words.

"It's only for a week, we can survive." She tried to reason.

"Yeah, I guess..." He was pouting, she was sure and if only here were some light she could confirm her suspicion.

"After that we could just tell Janet that we're still not completely okay and ask for some more days off... just me and you..."

"Now that is way better. I really like the sound of that." He said with a triumphant smile hidden by the dark of the night.

She had to smile back at his sometimes child-like behavior.

"Good night Jack." She said before yawning again.

"G'night Sam." He replied in a whisper. "I love you."

* * *

Please R&R, pet my ego so my muse will let me sleep at least tonight!


End file.
